El Prof y Yo
by Durmstry92
Summary: Hermione lo sabe. Ahora debe hacérselo saber a él. Fict HG..RL Terminado.
1. 1º

**Disclaimer** Los creó Rowling. Yo sólo juego con ellos... XD

**Summary** Hermione lo sabe. Ahora debe hacérselo saber a él. HG..RL

**NdA** ¿Quién sabe?

**El Prof. y Yo**

_**1ª parte**_

Siempre tan encantador.

Con su simpatía y sus ojos y cabello dorados.., iba todos los días con un libro en la mano. Era culto y sabía dar una clase interesante y divertida pero también ajustada al propósito de la asignatura.

Impartía una materia compleja, DADA, no apta para cualquiera ya que las Artes Oscuras... sí, tenías que ser una persona especialmente inteligente y despierta, además de hábil con la varita.

Yo lo soy, sin embargo no me gustaba mucho la asignatura ya que no habíamos tenido mucha regularidad con ella.

Por... cambios del profesorado.

Me había hecho completamente aficionada a DADA, no sólo por lo interesante de la materia, sino por lo interesante que la hacía Lupin.

Siempre serio, intelectual, poca conversación parecía ser el silencio, pero su voz resonaba en mí cuando debíamos entregar lecturas de tarea.

Entre mis fantasías lo imaginaba ayudándome a leer esos libros tan pesados, ambos desnudos y yo apoyada en su torso. Toda la noche juntos. Mis fantasías se fueron haciendo cada vez más intensas, nos imaginaba besándonos en medio de una gran pasión; y al entregarle mi tarea siempre trataba rozar su mano...

Pasaron varios días y no dejaba de sentirme atraída por él. Me masturbé varias veces pensando en mi Remus, teniendo la fantasía que él podía estar observándome, y mis orgasmos, se los dedicaba a él, gritando su nombre cuando llegaba al clímax.

Lo que me atraía más de él era su forma tan especial de ser, esa timidez elegante me excitaba.. pensando en que yo podía hacerle sentir algo que quizá no había sentido, despertar la lujuria que dormía apacible en él.

Una tarde mientras releía un texto que debíamos entregarle no pude concentrarme, imaginando que podría invitarlo a salir en alguna ocasión, ir a Hogsmeade, tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla... conocerle más y que él me conociera a mí.

Varias veces me acerqué a él y le comenté algo que dudaba sobre la clase o, algún trabajo, tener una conversación que yo luego recordaría como interesante aunque no lo fuera, sólo por haber sido con él.

_Tengo unas ganas inmensas de acercarme a ti, Remus Lupin..._

NdA: La segunda parte, es R.


	2. 2º

**El Prof y Yo** **Disclaimer** Los creó Rowling. Yo sólo juego con ellos... XD

_Gracias por vuestros reviews, y ahora... _

_2ª parte_

Una tarde me acerqué a él pidiéndole una opinión acerca de un proyecto para Navidad, yo llevaba a propósito la túnica abierta, dejando ver mi jersey rojo, ajustado con uno de esos escotes provocativos que dejaban entrever claramente mis senos redondos y firmes, listos para ser disfrutados.

Con mis movimientos coquetos y atrevidos, le incité a verme, pero no superficialmente. Incluso se acercó más a mí, después hice un movimiento y tiré despistadamente unas hojas, obvio que no me quitó la vista de encima y cuando me agaché, al levantarme lentamente , quedé a la altura de su pene, y Remus no pudo disimular su creciente erección.

Ese día me invitó a que lo acompañara a su despacho para tomar unos documentos que me serían muy útiles en el trabajo, mientras hablábamos durante el trayecto, no dejé de mostrar mi escote que pedía a gritos seducirlo en el pasillo. Ahí nos atrevimos a hacer varias insinuaciones tímidas, y yo notaba su claro interés en mí.

Llegamos al despacho, cuando cerró la puerta, pasó toda una vida junto a él por mi cabeza, y mi corazón palpitó muy rápido.

Me decía a mí misma que no esperara nada, que simplemente estaríamos juntos ahí, por estudios, nada más...

Al cerrar la puerta, me tomó en sus brazos, y me besó.

En ese momento, no pude reaccionar..

Luego, cerré mis ojos, abiertos durante el beso por la impresión, y los abrí de nuevo, sorprendida; y me acerqué de nuevo a él.

Nuestros cuerpos uno pegado al otro... Otro beso, yo le besé apasionadamente y en ese momento, supe que llegaríamos a lo que siempre fantaseé.

Notaba cómo mi clítoris se humedecía, dejando paso a que, cuando él .., fuera más fácil.

En medio de besos y lujuria, comenzamos a desvestirnos.

Remus se desprendió de la túnica mientras yo le desabrochaba su pantalón, del que ya sobresalía ya una notable erección.

Saqué su verga y la chupé hasta casi hacerlo venir, pude sentir su cuerpo cálido, sus pectorales sobre mí, y sus nalgas bien formadas dibujando su silueta...

Aproveché para excitarlo más y que ese momento no terminara, bailé moviendo mi cadera y mi trasero, para que me deseara más... él agarraba su pene y se lo acariciaba de arriba a abajo, me miraba como diciéndome que ya no aguantaba más, y que fuera junto a él para que me penetrara.

Sabía que su pene estaba deseoso de mí, así que lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé al sofá de su despacho, y me senté encima de él.

No tardó en penetrarme y yo en humedecerme. Mis jugos comenzaron a escurrir entre mis piernas y su pene erecto.

Su enorme pene entraba y salía de mí de una forma tan caliente que aún tengo la sensación de que su pene sigue en mi vagina, noto ese ardor...

Su verga dura entrando en mi vagina, rápida y suavemente, moviéndome a un ritmo excitante mientras Remus besaba mis senos y mi cabello caía sobre su torso.

Yo, caliente de pensar que era mi profesor, esa figura tan sabia que veía todos los días sobre el podium del salón de clases, esa figura de la que muchas veces discretamente colocaba mis manos entre mis piernas tocándome excitada por su presencia.

No dejé de moverme, ambos teníamos la cara en el cuello del otro, diciéndonos todo lo que nos gustaba lo que nos hacía el otro, o simplemente, besándolo. Remus entraba y salía en mí sin parar, apretando a la vez mis nalgas y mi cadera contra su cuerpo, como indicándome que no lo hiciera más porque estaba a punto de eyacular, mi respiración agitada me anunciaba un orgasmo, me excitaba sobremanera.

Su pene duro con la cabeza bien hinchada, entró una vez más en mí, y ya dentro, me hizo sentir el placer de llegar al orgasmo; Remus se vino también, dentro de mí y besándonos, ahogamos el grito de placer...

Mañana sería otro día.

Fin.


End file.
